


Boy Alpha

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Jack Kline, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack Kline, Daddy Dom Sam Winchester, Gifts, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knotting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Top Sam Winchester, was written as a request, writer lost teeth over this, written in publich with a straight face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam loved to get gifts for his Boy-Alpha, and Jack loved to make his Daddy feel good.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4





	Boy Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> ABO Bingo Square: Free Space
> 
> Me and Grammarly did the the editing

It was a cold and rainy day, but Sam enjoyed it nevertheless. Both he and Jack were wrapped into several layers of clothes, and hats pulled down into their faces to shield themselves from the wind and light rain.  
  
Jack’s warm and happy mood made Sam chuckle with amusement, and when the young Alpha almost begged to go for a walk through the city, the older Alpha had sighed and accepted his fate in getting cold and wet on this day.  
  
Together and hand in hand, warmed by soft leather gloves, they strolled through the city, but Sam found himself almost forcefully turned around when Jack suddenly stopped in front of a shopping window.  
  
Looking at the things in the window, Sam saw the beautifully made things. Leather. Everything was crafted by hand, according to the plate in the window, and the store offered everything from jackets over belts to shoes, but something else had caught the young Alpha’s attention.  
  
“You see something you like, Jack?”  
  
Jack was almost pressing his face against the wet window to get closer to whatever was holding his attention.  
  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
  
Good thing that Sam was used to Jack’s sometimes simple answers when his focus was elsewhere.  
  
“What did you see, Jack?”  
  
Jack pulled Sam closer, young as he was, Jack was still an Alpha, and while Sam was older and stronger, it was this kind of hidden strength that adored Sam so much in Jack.  
  
“This one, Daddy, the bracelet.”  
  
Following Jack’s gaze and so Sam spotted the bracelet Jack was staring at.  
  
Half an inch wide and made from a caramel coloured leather, it looked incredibly soft even lying in the window. Silvery looking metal plates had been hammered into the leather until they formed a pattern like scales, and in the middle of the bracelet, like a burning eye, a piece of amber set in silver decorated the leather piece.  
  
“It’s beautiful, Jack. You have an eye for such beautiful things.”  
  
True, Jack always managed to spot the most beautiful things, and the young Alpha had a weakness for jewelry…A weakness Sam had made use of often enough in the past.  
  
Next to Sam, Jack blushed and nibbled on his bottom lips before he lowered his gaze from the window and turned in Sam’s direction without meeting the older Alpha’s gaze.  
  
“I would like to have the bracelet, Daddy.”  
  
Smiling as Sam had already expected the request, Sam wiped a water droplet from Jack’s cheeks.  
  
“You behaved so well during the last weeks, and you have been so good to Daddy as well…Let’s go inside my Boy-Alpha and get you your bracelet. Maybe we’ll find something for me as well that will match your bracelet.”  
  
Jack yipped in happiness before he got a hold on himself and purred softly at his Daddy.  
  
Together, they went inside, with Jack barely able to contain his happiness.  
  
…  
  
Later that day, and back home, Jack stripped himself down to his underwear and stood several minutes in front of their large mirror to look at the bracelet decorating his wrist from every angle. Sam was watching his boy from his position, leaning against the door frame.  
  
That Jack preferred to walk around as good as naked in the house was nothing that bothered Sam, completely the opposite.  
  
“You love the new gift from Daddy, my Boy-Alpha?”  
  
Jack jumped around, frenetically nodding before he basically climbed up Sam, and the older Alpha was already used to it, and so Sam caught his boy when the young Alpha jumped up.  
  
“Yes, Daddy, Alpha. I love it very much. It’s beautiful.”  
  
Jack kissed Sam enthusiastically on the mouth while rubbing his growing erection against Sam’s belly.  
  
“Yeah, it’s beautiful, my boy, and you look pretty wearing it.”  
  
Jack yipped against and licked with his head ducked over Sam’s jaw…a silent request from his boy.  
  
“Jack, what do you want from Daddy now?”  
  
Another lick and Jack looked down at his fingers pawing at Sam’s shirt.  
  
“I want to make Daddy feel good…because Daddy did everything I wanted to do today and because Daddy got me such a beautiful gift.”  
  
Squeezing the firm flesh of his boy’s ass, Sam let his amusement bleed into his scent.  
  
“Of course, that’s what you want to do for Daddy, my beautiful Boy-Alpha. Let’s get you on the bed on all fours while facing me.”  
  
Sam carefully dropped Jack on the bed and waited for his boy to arrange himself. Jack was on all fours, like Sam had told him to be, and was facing him with his firm ass still glad in the soft black of his boxer briefs.  
  
Jack looked eager and hungry, and the boy loved it to be used by his Daddy.  
  
Opening his slacks, Sam only pushed his garment down enough to free his already straining erection from his pants and offered Jack his cock.  
  
“Come on, Jack, all for you.”  
  
His Boy-Alpha whimpered before he opened his mouth and took as much of his Daddy’s cock in his mouth as he could.  
  
Groaning at the wet heat of his boy’s mouth, Sam held Jack still with a tight grip on his boy’s hair and placed his other hand on Jack’s throat. He could feel himself moving inside of Jack’s throat, a prominent bulge stretching the skin, and Jack merely whimpered while trying to take more of Sam’s cock in.  
  
“Yeah, Jack, like this. You know how Daddy likes his cock sucked so well.”  
  
Jack tried to whimper, but the sound was choked off by Sam’s cock in his mouth, but the older Alpha still felt the vibrations of the sound.  
  
Letting go of Jack’s hair, Sam slowly fucked his boy's throat and watched Jack’s eyes tear up, but the scent of the young Alpha’s arousal was strong in their bedroom.  
  
“So good, my boy…Where do you want to take Daddy’s knot today? Want me to knot your mouth so you can taste me or do you want me to make your tight hole all lose and wet, Jack?  
  
Jack pulled back, like he was always allowed to do, and moaned while wiping his saliva from his lips.  
  
“Please, Daddy, my hole, Daddy, knot my hole after fucking me hard and good. Please, Daddy!”  
  
Wiping away a spot of saliva Jack had missed, Sam nodded in the direction of the bed’s headboard.  
  
“As my boy wishes. Turn around and present me your hole while I get the lube.  
  
Jack turned around hastily with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed; head lowered down onto the comforter and with his ass held up.  
  
With the bottle of lube in his hand, Sam stood behind Jack and pulled his boy’s underwear out of the way. He hadn’t knotted Jack for a couple of days and so his boy’s hole looked tight and inviting to the older Alpha.  
  
Growling, Sam rubbed with his dry thumb over Jack’s hole, but his boy only pushed back into the too dry touch.  
  
Amused but not wanting to hurt his boy, Sam made two of his fingers slick with lube before he started to prepare his boy.  
  
Jack moaned and clawed at the sheets, but not once did he leave the position his Alpha told him to be. His whole body was twitching and jerking around Sam’s fingers, followed by desperate-sounding words.  
  
“Please, Daddy, knot me, I can take it, please Daddy. I need your knot, Daddy.”  
  
Watching his boy’s hole take in three of his fingers, Sam considered his boy’s words and decided to follow his boy’s wish.  
  
“Okay, Jack, you’ll get Daddy’s knot, but because you are impatient and won’t let Daddy prepare you like usual, you might feel rather sore afterwards.”  
  
But Jack, his good boy, only nodded.  
  
“I know, but I want to feel Daddy when I go back to my studies tomorrow. I want to sit in my classes and feel how good Daddy fucked me today.”  
  
Groaning, Sam slicked himself up fast but thoroughly before he spread his boy open with both hands while leaving marks of lube on Jack’s skin.  
  
Pushing forward, Sam watched Jack’s stretched hole stretch even wider around his cock up to the point that the ordinarily wrinkled skin was stretched wrinkle-free when Sam bottomed out with the first hard ridges of his knot pressing against Jack’s smooth flesh.  
  
“So full, Daddy, I love being full of your cock so much, Daddy.”  
  
Pulling back out, Sam thrust forward with a grunt.  
  
“And you’ll be even fuller once Daddy gives you his knot, Boy-Alpha, only to fill you all up and make your tight hole wet and dirty.”  
  
Jack keened at the thrust and pushed back against Sam.  
  
“Yes, Daddy, I need your knot, your cum, make me all dirty, Daddy!”  
  
Snarling, Sam held Jack in position, and he was sure his fingers were about to leave visible marks on his boy’s usually white skin as he fucked Jack hard and rough.  
  
Every hard thrust pushed Sam’s growing knot, already big and hard, into Jack’s stretched hole only to be pulled out again with Sam’s next move. Whenever the hard ridges of Sam’s knot rubbed over the soft insides of Jack’s hole, and the stretched far rim, Jack would howl and cry out.  
  
By now, Jack was nothing but a bubbling mess of “more Daddy” and “please Daddy” while Sam tried to keep his own looming orgasm at bay to fuck his boy as long as possible.  
  
When Sam couldn’t hold onto his orgasm anymore, the older Alpha cursed under his breath and slammed his knot one last time into his boy’s hole.  
  
Jack scream turned into a soundless moan when he felt his Daddy’s knot lock them together only to his Daddy’s cum flood his body.  
  
Panting and shaking from his still ongoing orgasm, Sam wrapped his arm around Jack’s middle and carefully arranged them on the bed while still being tight together by his knot.  
  
Laying on their sides, Sam reached for his boy’s own cock only to find a sticky wetness mark Jack’s underwear.  
  
Chuckling, Sam pressed a kiss to Jack’s neck.  
  
“You came untouched, and on my knot…, I’m proud of you, my Boy-Alpha.”  
  
Jack mewled exhausted and stretched his arms out. The leather bracelet a warm colour against Jack’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
